Wuthering Heights (song)
"Wuthering Heights" is a song by Kate Bush, released as her debut single in January 1978. It became a #1 hit on the UK Singles Chart, and stayed at the position for four weeks. The song is Bush's biggest hit to date, and appears on her 1978 debut album, The Kick Inside. The B-side of the single was another song by Bush named "Kite" - hence the kite imagery on the record sleeve. "Wuthering Heights" came 32nd in Q magazine's Top 100 Singles of All Time, as voted by readers. It is also #14 on Rate Your Music's Top Singles of All Time.1 The guitar solo is played by Ian Bairnson, best known for his work with Alan Parsons. It is placed rather unobtrusively in the mix, and later engineer Jon Kelly would regret not making the solo a little louder in the mix.2 The song was significantly re-mixed and given a new lead vocal in 1986 for Bush's greatest-hits album The Whole Story. This version also appeared as the B-side to her 1986 hit "Experiment IV".3 Contents 1 Lyrics 2 Release 3 Commercial performance 4 Weekly charts 4.1 Annual charts 4.2 Certifications 5 References Lyrics Written by Bush when she was 18, the song is based on the novel of the same name. Kate Bush was inspired to write the song by the last ten minutes of a 1967 BBC mini-series based on Wuthering Heights.4 She then read the book and discovered that she shared her birthday (30 July) with Emily Brontë. Bush reportedly wrote the song, for her album The Kick Inside, within the space of just a few hours late at night. Lyrically, "Wuthering Heights" uses several quotations from Catherine Earnshaw, most notably in the chorus - "Let me in! I'm so cold!" - as well as in the verses, with Catherine's confession to her servant of "bad dreams in the night". It is sung from Catherine's point of view, as she pleads at Heathcliff's window to be allowed in. This romantic scene takes a melancholic turn if one has read Chapter 3 of the original book, as Catherine is in fact a ghost, calling lovingly to Heathcliff from beyond the grave. Catherine's "icy" ghost grabs the hand of the narrator, Mr Lockwood, through the bedroom window, asking him to let her in, so she can be forgiven by her lover Heathcliff, and freed from her own personal purgatory. Release Record company EMI had originally chosen another track, "James and the Cold Gun", as the lead single, but Bush was determined that "Wuthering Heights" should be the first release from the album.5 She won out eventually in an unusual show of determination for a young musician against a major record company, and this would not be the only time she took a stand against them to control her career.needed Two music videos were created to accompany "Wuthering Heights". In one version, Bush can be seen performing the song in a dark room filled with white mist while wearing a white dress (which was the UK release); in the other, the singer dances in an outdoor environment while wearing a red dress (which was done for the American release).needed The release date for the single was initially scheduled to be 4 November 1977. However, Bush was unhappy with the picture being used for the single's cover and insisted it be replaced. Some copies of the single had already been sent out to radio stations, but EMI relented and put back the single's launch until the New Year.6 This proved to be a wise choice ultimately, as the earlier release would have had to compete with Wings' latest release, "Mull of Kintyre", which became the biggest-selling single in UK history up to this point in December 1977.7 "Wuthering Heights" was finally released on 20 January 1978, being immediately playlisted by Capital Radio and entering their chart at #39 on 27 January 1978. It crept into the national Top 50 in the week ending 11 February 1978 at #42.8 The following week it rose to #27, and Bush made her first appearance on Top of the Pops ("It was like watching myself die", recalls Bush). The song was finally added to Radio One's playlist the following week and became one of the most played records on radio.9 In 1986, her first compilation album erroneously stated the release date for this single as 4 November 1977.10 Commercial performance "It was suddenly non-stop working. I put up with sixteen months of that and then I said: look, I've just got to stop or I'm not going to be able to write any songs any more." —Bush reflecting on "Wuthering Heights" instant success.11 After being delayed for two months, "Wuthering Heights" was officially released in early 1978 and entered the top forty in the official singles chart in the United Kingdom at number twenty-seven on 18 February,12 and quickly rose to number one three weeks later dethroning ABBA's "Take a Chance on Me" from the top spot.13 Bush became the first female artist to have a self-penned number one hit in the UK.14 The single release unwittingly pitted Bush against another female vocalist also charting with her first UK hit: Debbie Harry with her band Blondie and their single "Denis". Amid much public discussion about the two singers' merits, Bush came out on top, while Blondie stalled at number two.1516 "Wuthering Heights" remained at number one for an entire month until it was replaced at the top by Brian and Michael's celebration of the then-recently deceased artist L. S. Lowry, "Matchstalk Men and Matchstalk Cats and Dogs".17 Bush's début single finished the year as the tenth highest-selling and was certified gold by the British Phonographic Industry, denoting sales of over half a million.1819 Success was not limited to the United Kingdom, as "Wuthering Heights" also hit number one in Ireland and Italy.2021 It reached the top ten in Belgium, the Netherlands, Norway, Sweden, and Switzerland, as well as the top twenty in Austria and West Germany.22 "Wuthering Heights" proved to be successful in New Zealand, where it spent five weeks at number one, and Australia, where it stayed at the top of the charts for three consecutive weeks.23 Following the live performance of the song by Laura Bunting on The Voice, "Wuthering Heights" re-entered the top forty thirty five years after its original release in 1978.24 Weekly charts Chart (1978) Peak position Australia (Kent Music Report)2325 1 Austria (Ö3 Austria Top 40)26 17 Belgium (Ultratop 50 Flanders)27 6 Denmark (Tracklisten)25 4 Finland (Suomen virallinen lista)25 4 Ireland (IRMA)20 1 Italy (FIMI)21 1 Netherlands (Dutch Top 40)28 4 Netherlands (Single Top 100)29 3 New Zealand (Recorded Music NZ)30 1 Norway (VG-lista)31 7 Sweden (Sverigetopplistan)32 6 Switzerland (Schweizer Hitparade)33 8 UK Singles (Official Charts Company)34 1 West Germany (Der Musikmarkt)35 11 Annual charts Chart (1978) Peak position Netherlands (Mega Single Top 100)36 18 United Kingdom (Official Charts Company)18 10 Certifications Region Certification Sales/shipments United Kingdom (BPI)37 Gold 500,000^ *sales figures based on certification alone ^shipments figures based on certification alone xunspecified figures based on certification alone References 1.Jump up ^ "Top Singles of All-time". Rateyourmusic.com/. Retrieved 2014-05-01. 2.Jump up ^ Richard Buskin. "CLASSIC TRACKS: 'Wuthering Heights'". Soundonsound.com. Retrieved 2011-12-06. 3.Jump up ^ "Experiment IV". www.45cat.com. Retrieved 1 November 2014. 4.Jump up ^ "Cloudbusting / Music / Wuthering Heights". Gaffa.org. 30 July 1958. Retrieved 2011-12-06. 5.Jump up ^ Richard Buskin. "Scaling the Heights". Soundonsound.com. Retrieved 2011-12-06. 6.Jump up ^ "Kate Bush biography". BBC.co.uk. Retrieved 2011-12-06. 7.Jump up ^ ""Mull of Kintyre" sales information". Every hit.com. Retrieved 2011-12-06. 8.Jump up ^ "Chart Stats - Kate Bush - Wuthering Heights". Retrieved 2009-02-01. 9.Jump up ^ "Gaffaweb - Early TV and Radio promotion for "Wuthering Heights"". Gaffa.org. Retrieved 2011-12-06. 10.Jump up ^ The Whole Story sleeve notes 11.Jump up ^ "Sold on song". BBC Radio 2. 1979. Retrieved 7 January 2014. 12.Jump up ^ "UK singles chart". Official Charts Company. 18 February 1978. Retrieved 2014-01-07. 13.Jump up ^ "UK singles chart". Official Charts Company. 11 March 1978. Retrieved 7 January 2014. 14.Jump up ^ "Pop on trial". BBC. Retrieved 2014-01-07. 15.Jump up ^ "UK singles chart". Official Charts Company. 18 March 1978. Retrieved 7 January 2014. 16.Jump up ^ "UK singles chart". Official Charts Company. 1 April 1978. Retrieved 2014-01-07. 17.Jump up ^ "UK singles chart". Official Charts Company. 8 April 1978. Retrieved 2014-01-07. 18.^ Jump up to: a b "1970s singles chart archive". Official Charts Company. Every Hit. Retrieved 2014-01-07. 19.Jump up ^ "UK Certification". British Phonographic Industry. 1 March 1978. Retrieved 2014-01-07. 20.^ Jump up to: a b "Irish charts". Irish Recorded Music Association. 19 March 1978. Retrieved 2014-01-07. 21.^ Jump up to: a b "Kate Bush: Wuthering Heights" (in Italian). Federation of the Italian Music Industry. Retrieved 2014-01-07. 22.Jump up ^ "International charts". Ultratop. 1978. Retrieved 2014-01-07. 23.^ Jump up to: a b Kent, David (1993). Australian Chart Book 1970–1992 (doc). Australian Chart Book, St Ives, N.S.W. ISBN 0-646-11917-6. 24.Jump up ^ Thomas Gilmore (23 April 2012). "Chart wrap-up: Aussie girls debut at #2 on ARIA charts". Ultratop. Retrieved 2014-01-07. 25.^ Jump up to: a b c Billboard magazine. July 1978. Retrieved 7 January 2014. 26.Jump up ^ "Austriancharts.at – Kate Bush – Wuthering Heights" (in German). Ö3 Austria Top 40. 27.Jump up ^ "Ultratop.be – Kate Bush – Wuthering Heights" (in Dutch). Ultratop 50. 28.Jump up ^ "Nederlandse Top 40 – week 14, 1978" (in Dutch). Dutch Top 40 29.Jump up ^ "Dutchcharts.nl – Kate Bush – Wuthering Heights" (in Dutch). Single Top 100. 30.Jump up ^ "Charts.org.nz – Kate Bush – Wuthering Heights". Top 40 Singles. 31.Jump up ^ "Norwegiancharts.com – Kate Bush – Wuthering Heights". VG-lista. 32.Jump up ^ "Swedishcharts.com – Kate Bush – Wuthering Heights". Singles Top 100. 33.Jump up ^ "Swisscharts.com – Kate Bush – Wuthering Heights". Swiss Singles Chart. 34.Jump up ^ "Archive Chart: 1978-03-11" UK Singles Chart. 35.Jump up ^ West German singles chart. 1978. Retrieved 20 December 2015. 36.Jump up ^ "Jaaroverzicht 1978" (in Dutch). MegaCharts. Retrieved 2014-01-07. 37.Jump up ^ "British single certifications – Kate Bush – Wuthering Heights". British Phonographic Industry. Retrieved 2014-01-07. Enter Wuthering Heights in the field Keywords. Select Title in the field Search by. Select single in the field By Format. Select Gold in the field By Award. Click Search Preceded by "Take a Chance on Me" by ABBA UK number one single 5 March 1978 – 1 April 1978 Succeeded by "Matchstalk Men and Matchstalk Cats and Dogs" by Brian and Michael hide v · t · e Kate Bush Discography · Songs · Awards Studio albums The Kick Inside · Lionheart · Never for Ever · The Dreaming · Hounds of Love · The Sensual World · The Red Shoes · Aerial · Director's Cut · 50 Words for Snow Compilations The Whole Story Box sets The Single File · This Woman's Work: Anthology 1978–1990 Live albums Live at the Hammersmith Odeon Extended plays On Stage · Kate Bush · Aspects of the Sensual World Singles "Wuthering Heights" · "Moving" · "Them Heavy People" · "The Man with the Child in His Eyes" · "Hammer Horror" · "Wow" · "Symphony in Blue" · "Strange Phenomena" · "Breathing" · "Babooshka" · "Army Dreamers" · "December Will Be Magic Again" · "Sat in Your Lap" · "The Dreaming" · "There Goes a Tenner" · "Suspended in Gaffa" · "Ne t'enfuis pas" · "Night of the Swallow" · "Running Up That Hill" · "Cloudbusting" · "Hounds of Love" · "The Big Sky" · "Don't Give Up" · "Experiment IV" · "The Sensual World" · "This Woman's Work" · "Love and Anger" · "Rocket Man/Candle in the Wind" · "Rubberband Girl" · "Eat the Music" · "Moments of Pleasure" · "The Red Shoes" · "The Man I Love" · "And So Is Love" · "King of the Mountain" · "Deeper Understanding" · "Wild Man" Other songs "Lyra" Video albums Live at the Hammersmith Odeon · The Single File · The Hair of the Hound · The Whole Story · The Sensual World: The Videos · The Line, the Cross and the Curve Concert tours The Tour of Life · Before the Dawn Related articles List of tribute albums Category Category Category:1978 singles Category:Kate Bush songs Category:Number-one debut singles Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Italy Category:Number-one singles in Belgium Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Songs written by Kate Bush Category:1978 songs Category:EMI Records singles Category:Works based on Wuthering Heights Category:Song recordings produced by Andrew Powell Category:Music based on novels